glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Sincroid
As of July 2016, the Glyninja replaces the Neo Sincroid head offered as a bonus head with Glyan figures. =Details= The final release of the Neo Sincroid head can be found with the Darkness Soldier - Guardian and Knight of Darkness - Special Crossover Edition from Toyfinity released in January 2018. =Story= Ready to Deploy: Task Force Volkriun "Since the Gendrone Revolution could not be suppressed through standard operations, Glyaxia Command made the risky decision to create an all new type of soldier, the Neo Sincroid, to aid in the conflict. Assigned at only one per battalion, each Neo Sincroid stands ready to defend the Glyan population at any cost..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/01/mission-details.html TaskForceVolkriun.png|Aleero and the Task Force Volkriun Glyans TaskForceVolkriun2.png|Task Force Volkriun prepping The Rig VolkriunAxisArmoredGlyan-WEB.jpg|Volkriun Axis Armored Glyan Shock Force "Argen and his Gendrone Revolution return to challenge the Glyans in an all new hue!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/01/gendrone-revolution-shock-force.html Argen-MK-VI-RigKiller-Advanced-WEB.jpg Gendrone-Revolution-Shockforce-2-ALT.jpg Argen-MK-VI-RigKiller-Advanced-CLOSE.jpg Argen-MK-VI-RigKiller-Advanced=CLOSE-OUT.jpg Argen-MK-VI-RigKiller-Advanced-OUT.jpg Gendrone-Revolution-ShockForce-OUT.jpg The Council of Travelers Urballim Sector, near the Edge of Space. Hidden away among the massive chunks of asteroids lies the secret location of The Council Of Travelers. Awaiting outside as a protective guard, Argen and his Gendrone Legion stand ready to push back any Glyaxia Command interference. "How long will they be in there?" Argen's bored Gobon Cerberus companion asked as they stared at the black vortex of the entrance. "Time is different for Travelers," Argen responded, "they could be a while in those shadows..." Feeling a moment of caution, Argen decided to check in with the other scouts in the field. "Legion, report." Lazily kicking back, a Legion Glyan and his Deep Space partner reported in first. "Still quiet here, just..." VRIIIIIII... The faint glow of a warp signature formed behind them. A single eye purposely staring at them intently. "Huh?" was all they could manage before their advanced flexion suits tore away followed by their skin... Operation: Sonesidar A Neo Sincroid rushed up to the Pheyden Commander in a panic. "Commander Lorsailus, something's approaching..." the Neo Sincroid started to report, "and fast!" VNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN hummed the caverns around them. "What is that?" the Neo Sincroid asked. The Pheyden knew what was coming. "No..." Lorsailus uttered before the room exploded around them. ZOMP! KUN the room shook with the noises from all over. "We were so close.." said Lorsailus as the smoke poured in with the debris. Lorsailus turned to face the monster head-on. "Arclurran! It's here." Lorsailus telepathically communicated to his Sarvos partner further below. Sendollest Guard While in the Sendollest Drifts, Argen was mining the database of a prototype Buildstation for information and discovered a lost piece of Old War technology. Argen puts the Gendrone Force Defender into full production, pulling it from obscurity to join the ranks of the Gendrone Rebellion. The Sendollest Drifts "Together we must defy a darker fate, the future is ours to command!" SendollestGuard.png GenGate.gif Gendrone War After serving as Argen's right hand through many missions, Enyriun takes the form of a Hi-Phaseon, finally making a move to break free of his former friend's increasingly dark machinations and liberate his fellow Gendrones from Argen's command.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/mission-details.html "Enyriun's philosophies echo closely to those of Argen's, minus the growing need for dominion over all other lifeforms in the quest for complete transcendence. Argen's reliance on the Villser-born Axis Tech initially granted tremendous power to the Gendrone Forces. Unfortunately, without the proper controls in place, the Axis Tech also linked those that utilized it to something driven almost solely by the need to evolve through domination.. the Villser Virus itself. The Renegades sensed the darkness within Argen when they first met and eventually sent their "children", the Phaseons, with Argen in the guise of support, but with a secret protocol to neutralize the rebellious gendrone in the event that things spun out of control. What the Renegades did not predict was that most of the Phaseons would come to truly believe in Argen's core ideology. Only Enyriun remained absolutely dedicated to the original Phaseon mission, determined to avoid a terrifying vision of the future that had been granted to the lone Phaseon upon the moment of its awakening into true sentience. This vision of a "Gendrone Empire" was also experienced by the Crayboth Twins, Gryganull and Grellanym, bonding them to Enyriun through an unprecedented bio mechanical psychic link."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/torn-asunder.html A Villser Core "As time wore on, Argen could feel the deepening effects of the Villser Virus on his being, reaching down into the very core of his programming, changing everything from within. He was becoming smarter, stronger and faster with every passing day, but a growing darkness was also taking hold. Following each evolution, more access to the Villser's ancient collective knowledge was granted, along with an insatiable hunger for even greater cosmic awareness. This powerful drive pushed Argen to track down and access the Sendollest Buildstation database, delving further into the secret history of the Buildman Project and the deadly abominations that were created in the name of victory against the Villser threat. Through a series of cyber-synaptic connections, Argen learned that his original design was actually patterned after the great enemy of Glyos itself, thus revealing that the Buildman Project had been directly based on the genetic blueprint of the Villser Virus all along. Upon discovering the truth behind his own creation, Argen finally accepted the Villser Virus that existed within. Argen's Gendrone Empire, it seemed, was always destined to possess a Villser Core."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/a-villser-core.html =Task Force Volkriun= Wave 16 Neo Sincroid Aleero See: Neo Sincroid Aleero =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 Shock Force Neo Sincroid Purple Metallic/Pale Yellow visors with tampo printing. archive-glyan-shock.jpg|Shock Force Neo Sincroid =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Neo Sincroid Gendrone Legion Metallic Light Blue with Gray detail lines, Red eyes and double white tampos - includes Glyan head. $8 archive-glyan-legion.jpg|Neo Sincroid Gendrone Legion Gendrone-Legion-Glyan-CLOSE.png|Glyan Gendrone Legion =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Neo Sincroid Gendrone Rebellion Metallic Pearlescent Red with Black visors and White tampos. $8 archive-glyan-redmetal.jpg|Neo Sincroid Gendrone Rebellion =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Gendrone Ultra Corps Neo Sincroid Ultra Silver w/ Black visors and White tampos. $8 archive-neosincroid-ultra.png|Gendrone Ultra Corps Neo Sincroid Neo Sincroid Spectre Force GITD Green w/ Aqua visors and White tampos. $8 archive-neosincroid-spectre1.png|Neo Sincroid Gendrone Spectre Force =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Neo Sincroid Sendollest Guard Ultra Bronze w/ Aqua visors/ White tampos and bonus Glyan head. $8 archive-glyan-sendollest.png|Neo Sincroid Sendollest Guard =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Neo Sincroid Bio Hunters Gunmetal Silver w/ Red visors/ White tampos and bonus Glyan head. $8 archive-glyan-biohunter.png|Neo Sincroid Bio Hunters =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Neo Sincroid Gendrone Imperium Metallic Teal Blue w/ Red eyes, White tampo and bonus Glyan head. $8 archive-glyan-GI.png|Neo Sincroid Gendrone Imperium =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Neo Sincroid Villser Core Includes bonus Glyan head. $8 archive-glyan-VC.png|Neo Sincroid Villser Core =References= Category:Neo Sincroid